


ma petite princesse | my little princess

by klari19



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (at least i hope so), Cute, Flowers, Français | French, French/English, Friendship, Language of Flowers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je veux couvrir cette petite fille de cadeaux, lui montrer tout ce qui est beau dans ce monde, tout ce qui fait plaisir à voir, à toucher, à goûter. Je veux qu’elle voit le bon côté de tout, avant… avant qu’elle n’en découvre le mauvais.<br/>-<br/>I want to cover this little girl with presents, I want to show her everything that’s beautiful in this world, everything that’s good to see, to feel, to taste. I want her to see the good side of everything before… before she discovers its bad side.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(First half is the work in French, second half is the translation in English)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	ma petite princesse | my little princess

**Author's Note:**

> For Tsukiyama Shuu Week, ► Day four – flowers.
> 
> I??? got inspired to write in French?? So I, uh, wrote this small thing, and translated it.... I hope you like it! ~~this is the first time i'm writing for the TG fandom //sweating~~

Elle est jolie, la petite fille. Encore jeune, son âme est pure, blanche et douce, comme un nuage de jour d’été. Le fait qu’une telle beauté existe dans ce monde me mène à me demander comment moi, un tueur, être taché de sang et maudit par mes péchés, puisse vivre en même temps qu’elle. Parfois, je sens comme si le seul fait de poser mes yeux sur elle puisse la souiller… Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de ressentir du bonheur chaque fois qu’elle apparaît sous ma vue.

C’est peut-être un cadeau de la nature. Une opportunité de me racheter…

Dans ce cas-là, je vais la prendre.

Je veux couvrir cette petite fille de cadeaux, lui montrer tout ce qui est beau dans ce monde, tout ce qui fait plaisir à voir, à toucher, à goûter. Je veux qu’elle voit le bon côté de tout, avant… avant qu’elle n’en découvre le mauvais. Mon cœur se brise lorsque je contemple le fait qu’un jour elle ne sera plus la petite fille pure et innocente que j’aurais un jour connue.

Je secoue ma tête ; il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Dans ma main, j’ai un bouquet de fleurs pour cette petite fille. Mais ce ne sont pas n’importe quelles fleurs…

« Oh ! Monsieur Tsukiyama ! Qu’ils sont jolis ces tournesols ! »

Sa douce voix résonne allègrement partout où elle passe, comme le son de petites clochettes matinales. C’est très agréable à entendre.

« N’est-ce pas qu’ils sont jolis ? 

– Oui ! Allez-vous les donner à une belle femme que vous aimez beaucoup ? »

Je réfléchis un instant en observant le grand sourire sur ses petites lèvres roses. Bien qu’elle soit très intelligente, sa naïveté est aussi un grand cadeau de la nature. Je lui fais un sourire en m’accroupissant devant elle.

« Oui… Et, comme tu viens de le dire, cette femme est très, très belle. Et je l’aime aussi, beaucoup. Elle et très importante pour moi. »

Elle hoquette, et ses yeux s’ouvrent encore plus, devenant ronds et brillants comme des perles… de grosses perles noires.

« Qui est-ce, Monsieur Tsukiyama ! Dites-moi ! Dites-moi, s’il vous plaît !

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c’est ?

– C’est que… je ne vous ai jamais vu en compagnie d’une femme… »

Elle marmonne doucement, en regardant ses mains tandis qu’elle joue avec ses doigts. Elle est adorable à voir. Je pose une main sur les siennes, et relève son visage avec mon index sous son menton. Elle me regarde, avec ses grands yeux brillants et pleins de confusion, et j’y plonge les miens. Une chaleur agréable grandit dans mon cœur lorsque je regarde ses beaux yeux pleins de jeunesse, d’innocence et de joie.

« Est-tu sûre de ce que tu viens de dire ? Ne m’as-tu jamais, au grand jamais, vu avec une jolie femme ? Une que j’aime par-dessus tout dans ce monde ? »

Elle penche sa tête vers le côté, pensive, pendant un long instant. Je l’attends patiemment, un sourire sur mes lèvres comme encouragement.

« Monsieur Tsukiyama ! elle s’écrie alors, puis continue dans un murmure. Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est moi dont vous parlez ? »

Elle me regarde avec une telle joie dans son joli visage rond, que je ne peux contenir un gloussement. Elle saute et pousse des petits cris de bonheur, et je la prends dans mes bras tandis qu’un grand rire heureux raisonne dans ma poitrine. Les tournesols sont pressés contre son dos, tandis qu’elle encercle mon cou de ses bras tout légers, tout pleins d’une chaleur amicale qui traverse ma peau et m’habille comme un manteau.

« Vous n’auriez pas dû. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentil, Monsieur Tsukiyama. »

Elle est très humble (c’est quelque chose qu’elle doit tenir de sa mère, j’imagine), mais sa tentative de refus n’est pas très crédible lorsque je la sens sourire dans mon cou. Et je ris de plus belle, toujours plus fasciné par cette petite perle, ce trésor que je tiens dans mes bras.

« Ça me fait plaisir, Hinami. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter… ma petite princesse. »

Je me pousse un petit peu de son étreinte pour la regarder. Je me sens ébloui par ce sourire éclatant, ces petites joues roses, ces yeux noirs brillants. Elle est magnifique. Et elle l’est encore plus lorsque je place une petite primevère, que j’avais cachée dans le bouquet, dans ses cheveux. Elle rayonne de bonheur en tâtant doucement le nouvel ornement sur ses cheveux.

« Tu vois, tu es une très jolie fille, tout comme ces belles fleurs. Et je t’aime beaucoup, ma petite Hinami. 

– Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Tsukiyama. Je vais prendre très grand soin de ces fleurs, parce que c’est vous qui me les avez données, et parce que moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup. »

Elle est sincère, son amitié est pure et véritablement chaleureuse.

Toutes ces fleurs sont des symboles de l’oisillon qu’elle porte dans son nom, et que je veux protéger avec ma vie.

Cette petite princesse ne se rend peut-être pas compte, mais lorsque je place le bouquet de tournesols dans ses mains, c’est mon cœur et ma détermination que je lui offre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The little girl is beautiful. She’s still young, and her soul is pure, white and soft, just like a summer sky’s cloud. The fact that such a beauty exists in this world makes me wonder about why a killer like me, stained with blood and cursed by my sins, is allowed to live at the same time as her. Sometimes, I feel as if I’m defiling her just by looking at her… But I can’t help feeling joyful whenever she appears in front of me.

She’s probably a gift of nature. An opportunity to redeem myself…

In that case, I’m going to take it.

I want to cover this little girl with presents, I want to show her everything that’s beautiful in this world, everything that’s good to see, to feel, to taste. I want her to see the good side of everything before… before she discovers its bad side. My heart shatters whenever I think about the fact that one day she will no longer be the little, pure and innocent girl I once knew.

I shake my head; I need to pull myself together.

In my hand, there’s a bouquet of flowers for this little girl. But these aren’t any kind of random flowers…

“Oh! Tsukiyama-san! Those sunflowers are really beautiful!”

The sound of her voice echoes joyfully everywhere she goes, like the sound of small morning bells. It’s a very pleasant thing to hear.

“Aren’t they?”

“Yes! Are you going to give them to a pretty woman whom you love very much?”

I think about her words for a moment, looking at the big smile pulling up the corners of her pink small lips. Along with her brilliant mind, her naivety is also a gift from nature. I smile to her while crouching down in front of her.

“Yes… And, just like you said, this woman is very, very beautiful. And I also love her, very much. She means a lot to me.”

She gasps and her eyes widen even more, they become round and shiny like pearls… big black pearls.

“Who is it, Tsukiyama-san! Tell me! Tell me, please!”

“You really don’t know who it is?”

“It’s just that… I’ve never seen you with a woman…”

She mumbles softly while looking down at her hands and plays with her fingers. It’s an adorable sight. I put my hand over hers, and tilt her head up with my index finger under her chin. She looks at me then, with her big, shining eyes full of confusion, and I dive into her gaze. A pleasant warmth blooms in my heart when I look into her beautiful eyes full of youth, innocence and happiness.

“Are you sure about what you just said? Have you never, ever seen me with a beautiful woman? One who I love above all in this world?”

She tilts her head to the side, thoughtful for a long while. I wait for her patiently, with an encouraging smile playing on my lips.

“Tsukiyama-san!” She exclaims then, and continues in a whisper. “Are you… Are you talking about me?”

She looks at me with so much joy in her pretty, round visage that I can’t help but giggle. She jumps and lets out small shouts of glee, and I take her into my arms while I laugh in true happiness. The sunflowers are pressed to her back, and she circles my neck with her thin arms – her small limbs are filled with a friendly warmth that slips underneath my skin and covers me like a cloak.

“You shouldn’t have. You’re too kind to me, Tsukiyama-san.”

She’s very humble (it must be something she got from her mother, I guess), but her attempt to refuse the flowers can’t be called successful when I feel her smile against my neck. And I laugh in earnest, fascinated beyond words by this pearl, this treasure that I’m holding inside my arms.

“It’s my pleasure, Hinami-chan. You needn’t worry… my little princess.”

I pull away just a little from her embrace so that I can look at her. I’m dazzled by her bright smile, her small pink cheeks, her shiny black eyes. She’s wonderful. And she becomes even more beautiful when I put a small primrose, which I had kept hidden inside the bigger bouquet, into her hair. She shines with happiness, gently patting the new ornament in her hair.

“You see, you’re a very beautiful girl, just like these pretty flowers. And I love you very much, my Hinami-chan.”

“Thank you very much, Tsukiyama-san. I’ll take great care of these flowers, because you gave them to me, and because I love you very much as well.”

She’s honest, her friendship is pure and radiates true warmth.

All these flowers are symbols of the young bird she has in her name, the small bird that I want to protect with my life.

This little princess might not realize it, but when I place the bouquet in her hands, it’s my heart and my determination what I’m offering her.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ kuroosthighz!


End file.
